Love at first sight
by TFPlover
Summary: This is about Ratchet and how he fell in love with Jetstream and what they do to make things work but something bad happens to Jets and Ratchet is stuck Find more info in the story
1. Chapter 1

One day Ratchet was driving around Jasper Navada, then he heard this strange noise from the sky, then it was like a rocket it came shooting down it almost hit Ratchet, he opened his optic's and saw a ship, he went to go look inside, he got to a room, he saw a someone, he walked up to it and then the dust went away and he saw a femme, his optic's widened he felt like a different person, he forgot about all the scientific things, he almost forgot where the base was, he was in love with her. The femme moved and Ratchet thought he should help her, so he did, he called Bee and said "Bee bridge me back i have something" So Bee went to the switch and pulled it down, Ratchet came through and everyone saw him holding a femme, Ratchet ran to the medic berth and layed her down "Bee and Bulk get me some energon she is losing a lot hurry" Ratchet said quickly

"Am i going to die?" The little femme said

"Tell me what is your name femme?" Ratchet said trying to slow down his words for her

"M-my name is Jetstream" She said in a very weak voice

"Jetstream hold on you will be ok do not close those optic's on me" Ratchet said in a very caring voice

"Ok R-ratchet thank you" Jets said getting very weak

She almost closed her optic's but Bee and Bulk got back with energon, Ratchet quickly set everything up, then Prime walked in and saw the femme on the berth looking very weak, he knew not to say anything and the others were helping Ratchet, then the energon was going in Jets and she was looking a bit better than before, Ratchet smiled at her and she smiled back.

Later on Jets energon level was high enough that she could walk around, she walk to the main room and saw everyone talking and playing video games, she walked up to Bee and Bulk and watched them play, Bee looked at her and said "Do you wanna play?"

"Oh that would be lovely, i shall play" She said in a cheerful way, Bulk and Bee looked at each other and thought man she is weird.

She was versing Bulk and he lost so many times, then Bee and he lost too, she stopped playing and walked over to Ratchet and whispered him something, everyone looked at Ratchet in a weird horrified way Smokescreen walked past and saw what Jets was doing and then looked up at Ratchet and winked at him, Ratchet just closed his optic's and was listening to what she was saying, she stopped saying it and walked to her room, Ratchet giggled when she went around the corner, she heard him chuckle, she stopped and smiled then walked to her room to rest.

The next morning Jets wanted to go find something that she could transformer into, she walked up to Ratchet and asked him if they could go find a car or something for her to transformer into, so they both left the base going to find some cars for her to transformer into, she found a fast car sort of the same speed as Bee's but faster, she scanned it and then transformered, they both had a race back to base but something unexpected came by and took both the bot's.

Ratchet woke up in a dark room, light was shinny over Jets, Ratchet called out her name but didn't reply back, he was trying to call Prime for help but lost signal he didn't know where they were or how they got there but he was hoping Jets was ok.

**To be continued **


	2. Scrap metal

Jets and Ratchet were still in the dark room it had been a couple of hours that they have been in there, suddenly a door opened a light glared a Ratchet blinding him from the brightness, he closed his optic's so his optic's wouldn't hurt from the bright light, he opened them back up and saw Jets and a shadow coming up behind her, she was freaking out, she was panicing, she tryed not to look away from Ratchet, she couldn't help it, she turned her head and saw a dark shadow, she gulped, held the berth as tight as she could, then said "Who are you?"

"It is none of your concern femme"

"Let her go!" Ratchet said trying to get free at the same time

Then the shadow came out to the light and it was Megatron, he captured them when they were driving back to base, Megatron gave them a smirk and called someone on his comm, Jets could hear people behind her, she tried to look back but it was no use, then the door opened again and the light turned on, Ratchet optic's widened to see that it was Shockwave

"Let Jets go and keep me here please" Ratchet struggling to get free

"Haha the medic has a soft spot" Megatron said in a evil way

"Well who should we go for first, sir" Shockwave said getting timmed

"Hmm we shall go for the femme first" Megatron said looking at Ratchet with a smirk

"NO!" Ratchet yelled, then got free and started fight them off, Megatron came up behind him, Jets yelled out to Ratchet "Ratchet behind you!" He turned around and kicked Megatron into the wall, Shockwave ran up to Jets and said to Ratchet "Stop or she will die" Ratchet stopped and transformered his blade back into his hand, then Shockwave grab Jets and took her somewhere else, Jets quickly looked back at Ratchet with a sad face then went around the corner.

Hours later Ratchet could hear Jets scream, he tryed to get free but it was no use. Shockwave came back in the room where Ratchet was, he walked in with the weak and hurt femme, Ratchet looked up and yelled "NO JETSTREAM!" Shockwave carried her in and put her on the berth next to Ratchet, she looked over by Ratchet, her optic's were almost about to close "Dont close your optic's Jets you will be fine" Ratchet said getting angry.

Moments later Ratchet heard fight going on in the hall way outside the room

"R-racthet are you ok" Jets said trying to talk

"I am fine Jets" Ratchet said looking at her and gave a smile

Then the door opened and Bulk, Bee, Arcee and Prime came in and saw the two chained up to the berth's, Bulk set Ratchet free, then Ratchet ran over to Jets and set her free, he lifted her up putting one servo behind on her back and the other holding up her legs "Come on Jets it is time to go" Ratchet said happly running out of the con's ship.

They all got back to base and Ratchet rushed Jets to the medical berth to help her, he found some energon and quickly put some in her, her optic's were closing slowly "Jets keep your optic's open for me please" Ratchet said getting worried, her optic's closed and Ratchet wouldn't stop till she opened them "No please no" Ratchet said sad and a tear coming from his optic.

**To be continued **


	3. Surprise!

They all gathered around the table that Jets was laying on, tears were coming from all of them apart from Prime, Ratchet took Jets to the main room, everyone followed him out to the main room, Ratchet tried to stay strong but couldn't, a tear ran down his face, then another tear.

"She was a great warrior and friend to all of us" Prime said

But little did they know that she was slightly breathing, they almost turned the life support off but what stopped them was a beep from the scanner for her spark, Ratchet checked to see if her life signal was still on, it was on, Jets optic's opened a bit, Arcee saw her optic's opening slightly "She is still alive" Arcee said happily, Ratchet rush up and saw her optic's open, he smiled and gave her a hug forgetting that she was hurt "Ow Ratchet d-don't forget i am hurt" Jets said weakly, Ratchet pulled away and said "Sorry"

Later that day Ratchet stayed with Jets and talked about things that happened before the war and after, they laughed at there jokes too, Jets fell to sleep, Ratchet stayed close by to her hoping that she won't get hurt again, he walked out of her room and back to the main room, Prime asked "Is she alright Ratchet?"

"She is recovering well just hurt still, she will be fine" Ratchet said blushing at the same time

"Ratchet you are blushing" Bulk said trying to hold back a laugh

"No i am not" Ratchet said turning around and not facing anyone of them

"Ratchet got a girlfriend" Wheeljack said laughing

"Ratchet and Jets sitten in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g first-" Bee beeped but got cut off

"Shut it Bee, Wheeljack be quite" Ratchet said getting annoyed

"Oh Ratchet got a a soft spot" Smokescreen said laughing his helm off

"Everyone be quite!" Prime said then walked off

The next day Ratchet went to go see how Jets was going, he walked in and saw her sitting up looking out into space thinking, Ratchet closed the door and went to go sit next to her, she stopped and looked at Ratchet, she kissed him on the cheek, he blushed bright red, Jets laughed at him, Ratchet moved closer to Jets and kissed her but this time on the lips, they both blushed bright red, Ratchet pulled away and giggled a little bit, Jets just looked at him and laughed.

Couple of days went by and Jets stayed close to Ratchet just in case there were con's around "Jets it is ok" Ratchet said

"I know but i am getting freaked out Ratchet" Jets said getting to close to Ratchet more, Ratchet didn't care how close she was getting but he was still very in love with her, he looked into her optic's, she done the same, they both smiled, Jets leaned her helm on his shoulder, he kissed her helm and smiled. They both looked at the sun set, Ratchet looked at Jets, Jets moved her helm to looked at Ratchet's optic's, Ratchet moved in closer and gave Jets a kiss, she kissed him back.

**To be continued**


	4. Secert date

Ratchet and Jets went out for the night and everyone thought they were going on patrol, little did they know it was something completely different, Wheeljack and Smokescreen followed them, they found them up on a hill talking and laughing, they stayed for a while and then something happened, got them excited, jumpy, Jets gave Ratchet a kiss on the lips, Jackie tried not to say anything, Smoke tried not to laugh his aft off, but they couldn't help it they both laughed and Jets stopped kissing Ratchet and looked at Smoke and Jackie who were lying on the ground laughing, Jets walked past them with an angry and disappointment face, Ratchet followed Jets and before they left Ratchet looked at Smoke and Jackie and done the sign where you get your hand and put it by your neck, Jackie and Smoke were looked at him and feared that he might have a go at them.

The next day Jets went out for a drive through the town, but there was someone following her, she had stopped at the light and the car that was following her came up next to her it was red with a very nice paint job, she tried not to say or do anything that would get his attention, so he would not find out that she was an autobot, she wanted to know the name of this car, she knew that this car was from cybertron, the light turned green and Jets drove off but the polished red car was still following, she called Prime and said "Prime i have this car following me i need help it is getting on my nervous"

"Stand your ground Jets, that is a con do not do anything we will be on our way" Prime said trying to look around for Bee and the others

"Ok, but hurry before i do something or he will" Jets said getting annoyed

"Starscream i think i found myself an autobot" Knockout said in a chuckle

"Great where are you i will lock on to where you are and we will both get her" Starscream said getting very excited

"No Starscream i got this one" Knockout chuckled a bit

"Ok, don't take to long i want to see this femme" Starscream said in a sad but sort of angry voice

Knockout followed Jets, when they were on open road not far from base Knockout zoomed in front of her, she stopped, Knockout transformed and looked at Jets still in a car mode, Jets was going to contact Prime but she did want to lose her spot on being unseen by con's, she couldn't help it so she transformed right in front of Knockout and said "What do you want?" Knockout looked at her like she was the only beautiful femme on the earth, he smiled at her, she was confused at the mech, he started drooling at her, Jets was getting a weird feeling that he liked her "Um excuse me but are you ok?" Jets said getting worried about the mech

"Your so beautiful" Knockout said putting his servo's around Jets

"Um can i have your name mech" Jets said getting uncomfortable

"Baby my name is Knockout" Knockout said then winked at her

"Well nice to meet you but um i have to go" Jets said trying to get free from his gripped hug

"No stay with me please i don't want to go anywhere right now" Knockout said

"Knockout i really can't stay" Jets said struggling

"But stay with me please" Knockout said getting sad and done puppy done eyes

"Um well ok then but i can't be long" Jets said

"YAY!" Knockout shouted and let go of Jets

"Knockout calm down, now what are we going to do?" Jets said breathing again

"Lets go up on that hill" Knockout said cheerfully

They both went up on the hill and sat down next to each other, they both talked about how they got to earth and there live on Cybertron before the great war, they laughed at each other's joke's and cried when there were sad stories being told but they both kept each other happy...

Later when the sun was setting Knockout moved closer to Jets, she looked over at him and say him getting closer, she moved away and Knockout kept coming closer "Um Knockout what are you doing?" Jets said moving away

"Sweet spark are you getting sacred that i am coming closer?" Knockout said moving closer and closer

Knockout then grabbed Jets arm and moved her closer to him, she looked up and saw how close she was to him, He went close to her face and gave Jets a kiss, she pulled away and said "Knockout what are you doing?!" Knockout looked at her with a fluffy smile "Um i don't know, this is bad"

"You think, Knockout i am already with someone" Jets said standing up getting ready to leave

"Wait" Knockout said quickly "Will i see you again?"

"Hmmm maybe when we will be fighting each other" Jets said then transformed and drove off back to base

"Jets where have you been?" Ratchet said giving her a hug

"Just driving around" Jets said hugging Ratchet back...

**To be continued, please can i has your review on how you think this is.**

**Thank you for reading this story...  
**


End file.
